


Uther's Grudges

by jelazakazone



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Uther had let bygones be bygones?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uther's Grudges

**Author's Note:**

> universaldogma and I were chatting about Uther's problems and we got to this part of the conversation where she said: "Uther annoys me because he can't let go of the past, and his ability to hold a grudge." Then I said " Uther sometimes wonders how things would have turned out if...." and she said "If he weren't bullied? If he let go of his grudge and moved on?"

When Uther was ten, Marcus started his nearly decade long campaign of magical torment - just little things, to make Uther think he was going crazy: visions of snakes, ghosts, whispers around his ears and neck.

When Uther ascended to the throne ten years later, he outlawed magic and then had his magical tormentor beheaded; he clearly knew magic could only lead to evil.

Five years later, Uther, desperate for an heir, appealed to Gaius for help.  Gaius, although a powerful healer, could not provide what Uther asked for.  He counseled Uther to go to the Isle of the Blessed as a supplicant and give obeisance to the Old Religion; in his desperation, he went.  He prayed for days, through darkness and light, sun and rain, thirst and hunger.  After he emptied himself of every vengeful thought and feeling, Nimueh appeared and asked what he desired.  Through tears, he told her he wished for an heir.  She told him that the Magic of the Old Religion was the only answer, but he had to repent for what he had to done to sorcerers and change the law.  Magic alone could no longer be a valid reason for execution; it had to have been used for evil ends.  Uther reflected on Nimueh's words and found them just.  He agreed to her demands.

Despite Ygraine's death shortly after his son's birth, Arthur was a bonny lad and filled Uther with so much joy and pride, that he did not go back to his old habit of hatred and bitterness.  He kept to his promise to Nimueh.  Still, there were often threats to their safety and Uther worried for Arthur.

When Arthur turned twenty, Uther held an extravagant banquet to celebrate and sent invitations all over the kingdom.  Farmers, shopkeepers, dressmakers, bakers, lords and ladies, all came.  And the dragons came.

In a private audience with Uther, Kilgharrah told Uther he he had heard of people plotting to take over the kingdom.  He suggested that Uther appoint Merlin, Kilgharrah's own Dragonlord, as Arthur's manservant.  Uther should keep Merlin's powers secret, even from Arthur; although magic was accepted, Kilgharrah felt it would be safer for Arthur if no one knew of Merlin's magic.

When Arthur and Merlin were first introduced, neither was impressed with the other.  Merlin thought Arthur quite dim and Arthur could not believe he had a manservant who was so clumsy.  In time, they came to recognize that the sum of the parts was greater than the whole and an intense friendship formed.

And so it came to pass that Merlin served Arthur and kept him safe from threats for many years.


End file.
